


беги

by serithe



Series: пять секунд [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serithe/pseuds/serithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я выиграю в следующий раз.<br/>- Ради Акаши?<br/>- Да, ради Акаши-куна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	беги

_На счёт раз-два-три!_

_Давай!_

_Беги!_

Они оба стоят на крыше какого-то дома.

У одного в руке лайт-новелла, которая вышла только вчера.

У второго книга, которую он читает с явной неохотой.

Один — выигравший зимний кубок.

Второй — проигравший.

Они заметно сдружились после проигрыша Сейрин. Потому, что они две тени. Два призрака. И понимают друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Даже стоя рядом друг с другом, как сейчас им приятно. Потому что они понимают, что иногда нужно молча стоять рядом.

Но…

Всегда существует какое-то «но» и в данном случае это «но» в Чихиро.

Да-да, в нём. А точнее в чувствах, которые он испытывает, но не понимает их назначения.

Странное желание заботится и не отпускать. Ограничить круг друзей и не подпускать тех, кто представляет опасность.

Сделать Куроко Тецую своим.

Но он не мог. Причина проста. Он «не такой». До него дошли слушки, что в средней школе он встречался с Акаши.

С талантливым, прекрасным, идеальным капитаном баскетбольной команды старшей школы Ракузан — Акаши Сейдзюро.

Между ними огромная пропасть. Пропасть в три года. В чёртовы три года Тейко, за которые Акаши узнал Тецую, как свои пять пальцев.

Сейдзюро обнимал эту хрупкие с виду плечи. Сейдзюро ворошил эти волосы. Сейдзюро целовал эти губы. Сейдзюро, наверняка, изучил это тело полностью. Каждый миллиметр бледной кожи.

Маюзуми воротит. Воротит от мысли, что этот самодовольный Император, касался чего-то столь прекрасного. Что этот неограненный алмаз принадлежал этому Императору, а, может быть, принадлежит и сейчас.

И пока он думает об этом, он не замечает, что лицо Куроко стало недовольным.

Будь проклята эта книга.

Эта книга, которую он читал в Тейко. Он помнит её. Он помнит каждую книгу, которую он прочёл тогда. И он ненавидит это.

Читая эти книги, ностальгия огромной волной захлёстывает его, пытаясь утопить.

Все те чувства. От тех страстных, властных и одновременно нежных поцелуев. От тех горячих укусов. От ощущения чужого дыхания на коже.

Всё это. Смешивалось, порождая цунами и заставляя вновь желать чего-то большего.

Тецуя ненавидит Акаши, за его высокомерие. Но не может перестать любить.

Так же сильно. Так же верно.

Даже после того как об него вытерли ноги.

Куроко Тецуя — собака, которая не может бросить своего хозяина, не смотря ни на что.

_Раз, два, три._

_Беги!_

Подальше от него. От этих чувств. От этих воспоминаний.

И он бежит. Но не подальше, а ближе. Вперёд, к тому, что он так страстно желает, но не может поймать.

_Отвлекитесь._

Тецуя мотает головой и гнусные мысли вылетают из его головы.

— Я выиграю в следующий раз, — произносит Куроко на выдохе.

— Ради Акаши? — а вот Маюзуми мысли явно не отпускают. Чихиро жалеет о сказанном. Он делает себе заметку о том, что нужно меньше вспоминать о красноволосом капитане.

— Да, ради Акаши-куна, — холодный голос.

Маюзуми не знает, что в нём можно любить.

И Куроко тоже не знает, что он нашёл в своём капитане, который убил его, в каком-то смысле.

Тецуя смотрит на наручные часы.

— Мне пора, — книга закрывается с хлопком. Чихиро скользит взглядом по названию.

_«Пять секунд» значит._

И мысленно начинает считать, но останавливается на «Три», слыша, скрип двери и тихие шаги по лестнице.

_Раз, два, три._

_Беги!_

_Догони!_

_Не сиди!_

_Скажи!_

_Кричи!_

_Не стой!_

_Действуй!_

_Быстрее!_

Но он продолжает спокойно читать, зная, что Тецу вернётся через полтора часа и уже без этой книги.

— Не смей даже думать о нём, — говорит Сейдзюро на следующий день, взглядом императорского глаза, сбивая Чихиро с ног. — Он принадлежит лишь мне.

Маюзуми смотрит на него снизу вверх и видит уверенность, власть и, наверное, ревность в разноцветных глазах.

Чихиро понимает, что точно его ненавидит.

_Раз, два, три._

_Ещё есть время!_

_Беги!_

_Спотыкаясь._

_Падая._

_Вновь поднимаясь._

_Беги!_

Но он сидит и смотрит в перед. А впереди Император, вернувший себе свою тень и держащий её на короткой цепи. А тень — она всего лишь верная тень, которая беспрекословно подчиняется.

Он видит как разноцветные глаза смотрят на него с высокомерием и нескрываемым удовольствием.

 _Он же говорил,_  — звучит в голове, обречённо.

_Раз, два, три._

_Но поздно считать._

_Поздно бежать._

_Сиди уже._


End file.
